The present invention relates to a fishing line retaining device in a reel adapted to retain in place a fishing line wound on a spool in place.
Devices for retaining a fishing line wound on a spool of a spinning reel for fishing have been disclosed in (1) Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 57-14048, (2) Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 61-6760 and (3) Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 63-86762.
The fishing line retaining device disclosed in the above described Publication (1) is formed with such a structure that a fishing line is retained in a cut-out annular part provided on the outer periphery of a cylinder part at a rear part of a spool. The fishing line retaining device disclosed in the Publications (2) and (3) is constructed in such a manner that a retaining member is fitted radially inward of to a square hole opened in a cylinder part so as to project out of the outer periphery of the cylinder part at the rear part of a spool and that a fishing line is retained by holding it between the retaining member and the outer periphery of the cylinder part.
FIGS. 17 and 18 are enlarged views of the structure of the fishing line retaining device disclosed in the above described Publication (3).
In the fishing line retaining device disclosed in the Publication (1), it has been troublesome to form apertures from a cut-out in the annular part. Edges of the aperture must be separately chamfered so as not to break a fishing line because of burrs and sharp edges. Therefore, cost has been increased. In the fishing line retaining device disclosed in the above described Publications (2) and (3), the square holes opened in the cylinder part have openings which are too wide when they are fabricated by a method other than cutting each opening one by one, so that a fishing line has been apt to fall into the hole as shown in FIG. 18. In the case where the square holes lb are subjected to cutting one by one, cost becomes high. The aperture edge of the square hole lb or the outline edge of the retaining member 17, after subjected to molding or working, must be chamfered so that the fishing line 11 is prevented from being damaged due to burrs and sharp edges. However, since, as shown in FIGS. 17 and 18, the square hole 1b and a recessed part 1h formed on a cylinder part 1a have a modified form, it is difficult to chamfer them. Since chamfering the square hole and retaining member a larger amount makes it impossible to retain the fishing line thereto, burrs or sharp edges are likely to retained. Flaws are thus formed on the fishing line due to the burrs or sharp edges which result in a drawback that the fishing line is cut when it is rubbed.
Particularly, the burrs on the aperture edge of the square hole cannot be properly removed by barrel finishing and so on, so that the burrs are inevitably left, and thus flaws are likely to be applied to the fishing line. Therefore, the above described conventional fishing line retaining device has a defect in that when the fishing line is rubbed on the retaining portion, it is cut off.